


Go Back To Sleep

by breathtaken



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Conventions, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Monogamy, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken
Summary: He can’t help wondering whether one day, if they do this enough, Liam won’t even wake.
Relationships: Liam O'Brien/Sam Riegel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Go Back To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, don't share this.

Liam’s always exhausted the first night before a con. It’s sensible really, like his body knows they’re going to have a manic weekend and is demanding an extra-long rest in preparation – as opposed to Sam, who’s always wired until at least midnight and starts out in a deficit as a result, relying on sugar, caffeine and the natural high of popularity to carry him through the weekend, and then crashes hard once it’s over.

As always they go straight up to their room after dinner, Liam already drowsy, moving sluggishly between his suitcase and the en suite as he gets ready for bed; when Sam stops him at the foot of the bed he’s content to just stand there and let himself be fussed over, Sam undressing him slowly, stealing a kiss for every piece of clothing. 

Once there’s nothing left to remove, Sam wraps his arms around Liam from behind, hands resting on the warmth of his belly, and asks, “Shall I get you ready for bed?”

“Mm. Please,” Liam replies, immediately stifling a massive yawn behind his hand. 

Sam pulls back the comforter for him, and once he’s lain down, arranges his limbs just so; then he goes over to Liam’s suitcase, and opens up his other washbag.

Their favourite plug for this is an egg-shaped soft silicone, in shimmery deep purple, only a little wider around than Sam’s cock. _ This is so comfy I could probably fall asleep with it in, _Liam said the first time they tried it, which was the throwaway comment that abruptly gave Sam a whole new kink.

Liam hums in sleepy satisfaction as Sam slowly and methodically works him open. “‘S nice.” He’s already slurring his words, and Sam strokes his other hand over the taut curve of his hip where his leg’s hiked up.

“Good,” Sam says quietly. It’s a quiet time, the only other sounds the faint hum of the AC and the squelching of his own fingers, coated in copious amounts of lube as Liam’s body slowly yields to him.

He lets out a happy little sigh when Sam replaces his fingers with the plug, reaching down and curling his fingers over Sam’s. He’s never said as much, but Sam suspects he secretly likes being taken care of like this. 

Once the plug is nestled in place and Sam’s wiped away the excess lube around its base, he moves Liam’s leg back down, gets up, and tucks him in.

“I’ll just be a couple minutes,” he murmurs, leaning over to kiss Liam’s temple, and Liam turns his face up for a proper kiss without even opening his eyes.

“No rush,” he mumbles, shifting half onto his front and wrapping himself up more fully in the comforter as Sam turns off all the lights except the one above his own nightstand, and goes into the en suite, closing the door.

He lingers under the shower, trying not to give his cock any special attention, dries off, pees and brushes his teeth; and by the time he turns out the final light and climbs in behind Liam, he’s already fast asleep.

This is always the hardest part. Pun very much intended.

The first couple times he tried to distract himself – reading, mindlessly scrolling social media – but it never felt right and never really worked either, and he felt like an idiot when Liam pointed out that what they’re doing here is a scene, with a defined beginning and end, even if only one of them is conscious for all of it.

Sam chafed against the idea at first – he’s never thought of himself as being kinky, as someone who would do _ scenes _ – but if he doesn’t get hung up on the terminology, then he can see Liam’s point. Once he starts getting Liam ‘ready for bed’ then he’s set something in motion, and he owes it to them both to see it through, properly.

Once he started to embrace the waiting part, he realized it gives him time to think. To anticipate, memory and imagination bleeding together, darkness and silence and a dozen unfamiliar beds, and Liam’s body pressed against his, warm and familiar, muscles slack with sleep.

It probably hasn’t been long enough, but he doesn’t think he can wait any longer tonight. 

Everything he does is slow, careful, furtive: adjusting the comforter to expose Liam’s ass, giving his cock a few tugs before rolling on a condom, slicking himself up with lube. Making sure everything he’ll need is exactly where he’ll need it before getting into position, reaching down between their bodies and grasping the base of the plug.

However slow, however careful he is here, it’s never quite enough: he’s listening for the way Liam’s breathing changes as Sam inches the plug from his body and replaces it moments later with the head of his cock, biting his lip to keep himself quiet as he first pushes inside that wonderful tight heat; and Sam’s got better at this over the years but he’s still only halfway in when Liam makes a soft, breathy noise and mumbles, “What’s happening?”

“Nothing,” Sam replies, and doesn’t stop, pushing steadily in until his hips are nestled flush with Liam’s, resisting the urge to grab his hips and pull him even deeper onto his cock. “Just getting comfy. Go back to sleep.” 

He can’t help wondering whether one day, if they do this enough, Liam won’t even wake.

“‘Kay,” Liam says, and Sam tenses, holds still, and waits.

Within two minutes, Liam’s asleep again.

There are a few ways this could go: most of the time he only manages a few minutes like this, trying to hold himself still with his cock buried deep in Liam’s ass, before he can’t help but thrust; once or twice he’s fallen asleep himself, just like this.

Once he managed to make himself come while keeping so close to still that in the morning, Liam had no memory of it happening at all.

He rocks his hips against Liam’s, just enough to feel it, once, twice, three times before Liam stirs again, lets out a low, “Mmm,” and shifts just enough for Sam to reach around.

He likes it best like this: Liam pliant and semi-conscious on his cock, feigning ignorance as Sam rocks his hips into him, silent for once. His hand between Liam’s legs, cupping his soft cock.

Liam will remember this like a dream, in hazy, disjointed moments as he slips in and out of consciousness, Sam’s hips nudging against his and a pleasant, gentle heat. It sounds almost serene, the way he tells it, and Sam doesn’t think he’ll ever understand how Liam can find the zen in being fucked but he supposes there are a lot of respects in which they’re opposites.

He loses track of time a little as he rolls his hips, fucks into Liam as slowly as he can bear, the warmth low in his belly building steadily. There’s no rush, no need for anything else in this still silent moment out of time, just him and Liam, and this.

When he realizes Liam’s fallen back asleep with Sam fucking him, it tips him over: his orgasm breaking and flooding through his body like a wave, and he closes his eyes and stills his hips, savoring the feeling as it fades.

“Mmm,” Liam groans drowsily when Sam finally pulls out, although there have been a few times he’s gotten away with this part too. “You keep wriggling.”

“Sorry,” Sam whispers. “I promise I’ll keep still now,” as he surreptitiously ties off the condom and drops it in the small trash can beneath the nightstand, and cleans himself off with a tissue before tucking himself back in behind Liam, one hand splayed across his belly. “Go back to sleep.”

“Love you,” Liam mumbles, turning just enough for a clumsy press of mouths before snuggling back into Sam’s hold.

“Love you too,” Sam replies, closing his eyes and letting himself drift to the sound of Liam’s breathing as it evens out once more, growing heavier and deeper, leading him down.


End file.
